speculum magica
by Dianzu
Summary: "Cermin ajaib. Tolong tunjukkan wajah suamiku di masa depan." Betapa terkejutnya Tetsuya ketika mengetahui sosok yang—katanya—akan menjadi suami di masa depannya adalah Akashi Seijurou; pria berandalan yang kerap kali langganan keluar-masuk ruang BK. Oh, tahu begini lebih baik Tetsuya tidak usah menanyakan siapa suami masa depannya. [chaptered; akakuro]
1. SM: Prolog

Hari sudah larut malam, seorang pria cantik duduk sendirian di halte bus. Masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Tas berwarna ungu dipeluk erat, pipinya mengembung lucu. Oh, perkenalkan—namanya Kuroko Tetsuya.

Setelah mengikuti les, ayahnya berencana akan menjemput anak manisnya di depan halte. Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama—tiga puluh menit sudah lalu, dan Tetsuya masih setia duduk termenung di kursi. Dalam hati ia berdoa; semoga tidak ada pria mesum yang melihat atau mengganggunya di sini.

Mata Tetsuya melirik ke kanan dan kiri—memastikan apakah sang ayah sudah datang menjemput. Ah, bukan sang ayah yang ia lihat—tapi sesosok pria berwajah macam preman sekolah dengan seragam yang sudah berantakan. Tetsuya menerawang lebih dalam; seragamnya sama dengan miliknya. Diteliti lagi wajahnya, dan—oh! Itu Akashi Seijurou; siswa berandalan yang hobinya keluar-masuk ruang BK.

Tetsuya sempat merasa tidak nyaman. Jangan sampai Seijurou melihatnya di sini. Sumpah, bisa _berabe_ nanti. Bukannya Tetsuya mulai berperasangka buruk pada Seijurou—tapi ini sudah larut malam dan Seijurou dikenal dengan kehidupannya yang liar. Tetsuya harus tetap berhati-hati. Ia melihat pria itu tengah merokok dan sebotol alkohol ada dalam genggamannya.

Mobil hitam berhenti di depan halte. Tetsuya bisa bernapas lega sekarang, "Ayah lama sekali."

"Maafkan Ayah, Tetsuya. Tadi di kantor banyak sekali pekerjaan."

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ketika kakinya ingin melangkah, tiba-tiba sepatunya menyenggol sebuah cermin. Tunggu, sejak kapan benda itu ada di sana? Tetsuya tidak ambil pusing, ia membiarkan cermin itu lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tak lupa, ia sempat melirik Seijurou yang masih asyik menghisap batang rokok dan meminum sebotol alkohol.

"Itu temanmu, Tetsuya?" sang ayah yang sempat melihat Seijurou pun bertanya.

Tetsuya mengangguk, "Iya, tapi tidak sekelas."

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya." sang ayah mulai memperingati anaknya.

Tetsuya mengangguk. Lalu mobil hitam pun melaju cepat.

.

Sampai di rumah, Tetsuya langsung mengganti pakaian dan membersihkan wajah. Ketika ingin rebahan di atas kasur, rasa-rasanya ada benda padat yang tak sengaja ia tiduri. Merasa tak nyaman, Tetsuya segera bangkit kembali dan—ia menemukan cermin yang sama macam di halte tadi.

Sepertinya tadi Tetsuya tidak menghiraukan, kenapa tiba-tiba cerminnya ada di atas kasur?

Jika dilihat-lihat, bentuknya lucu dan bagus. Bulat dengan bingkai berwarna keemasan. Tidak terlalu besar, namun tidak terlalu kecil. Kalau kalian susah membayangkannya—wujudnya macam layar laptop. Ya, kira-kira seperti itu. Tetsuya menatapnya dalam. Lumayan pikirnya buat dipajang di dalam kamar.

 ** _Kamu bisa melihat wajah seseorang yang kamu inginkan di sini_**.

Tiba-tiba saja, dalam cermin muncul sebuah kata-kata. Tetsuya bingung ditambah merinding. Tapi ia penasaran juga. Dan karena rasa penasarannya lebih mendominasi ketimbang rasa takut, dirinya mulai mengucapkan beberapa kata.

"Siapa orangtuaku."

Dalam cermin, muncul dua orang berjenis kelamin berbeda yang—Tetsuya kenal sebagai orangtuanya.

Wah, hebat.

"Siapa temanku yang paling berisik?"

Tetsuya tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika cermin menampakkan wajah Kise Ryouta di sana.

"Oke, oke. Ini sudah larut dan besok aku tidak ingin telat sekolah. Sekali lagi, siapakah suamiku di masa depan?"

Tetsuya sudah berangan-angan. Ah, mungkinkah rupanya seperti Brad Pitt? Oh tunggu, atau seperti Zayn Malik? Johnny Deep? Robert Downey Jr.? Hoho, Tetsuya benar-benar tidak sabar.

Cermin mulai bersinar—dan perlahan menunjukkan rupa seorang pria yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi suaminya di masa depan kelak.

Tetsuya tercengang. Mulutnya menganga, tidak bisa ditutup rapat.

Ia berteriak histeris. Kaca dilempar secara refleks. Agresivitasnya mendadak muncul. Peluh-peluh mulai bercucuran di dahi. Napasnya terengah-engah. Oh, apa tadi yang muncul di dalam cermin?!

"T—tidak mungkin... Tidak mungkin Akashi Seijurou yang akan menjadi suamiku di masa depan kelak!"

Ah, Tetsuya rasanya benar-benar ingin mati muda. Apa salah dan dosanya sehingga bisa mendapatkan suami macam Akashi Seijurou, Tuhan?!

.

Bersambung

Tangerang, 7 Agustus 2018 - 14:13 PM

Edited

Tangerang, 9 November 2018 - 21:26 PM

a/n: halo, sebenarnya fanfik ini hasil remake dari fanfik saya di wattpad. terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca :)


	2. SM 1: Cermin Ajaib

_**Disclaimer**_ : _seluruh tokoh milik Fujumaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial apa pun yang saya dapat dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk bersenang-senang_

 _ **Main pair** :_ _Seijurou/Tetsuya_

 _Selamat membaca..._

.

— **Speculum Magica** —

 **Bab 1: Cermin Ajaib**

.

"Tetsuya, matamu kenapa?"

Kise Ryouta terheran-heran melihat penampilan Tetsuya yang acakadut hancurnya. Kantung matanya menghitam, tatapannya terlihat kosong, rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Ah, ada apa dengannya? Seperti kerasukan setan saja. Oh, apa jangan-jangan Tetsuya kerasukan setan?! Tetsuya tidak berniat menyahut. Tas bermotif panda ditaruh di atas kursi, dengan malas Tetsuya menidurkan kepalanya di meja kelas.

Kalau di dunia anime-anime _mah_ , nyawa Tetsuya sudah melayang-layang di udara. Hanya raganya saja yang tertinggal di dalam kelas.

"Ryouta..." pada akhirnya, Tetsuya memanggil teman sebangkunya.

Ryouta yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menyahut, "Ya?"

"Kamu pernah membayangkan siapa suami di masa depanmu?" Tetsuya bertanya. Kepalanya ditangkup pada sebelah tangan. Menatap wajah Ryouta yang tengah berpikir.

Ryouta sendiri sedang berangan-angan. Tipe suami di masa depannya adalah; pria dengan rambut biru tua, kulit eksotis, tinggi, seperti pemain basket yang lagi naik daun sekarang. Siapa namanya? Ah, Ryouta lupa.

"Pernah kepikiran kalau suami di masa depanmu adalah orang yang tidak terduga?"

"Pernah."

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Anggota Kiseki no Sedai."

Tetsuya memutar kedua bola mata. Ryouta tetap santai di kursi. Apa salahnya berkhayal? Toh, tidak ada yang melarang. Tidak tertulis di dalam undang-undang negara. Ryouta memiliki prinsip sendiri; _selagi kamu punya mimpi, maka bayangkanlah mimpi itu setinggi mungkin. Bayangkan yang enak-enak saja. Yang tidak enak tidak usah dibayangkan—hidup ini sudah tidak enak sejak awal_.

"Tumben sekali membicaran tentang suami. Kita lulus SMA saja belum. Jangan bilang kamu kebelet kawin ya? Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini kamu suka makan yang asin-asin."

Tetsuya hanya mendelik, "Sembarangan. Siapa yang kebelet kawin hah?! Lagi pula, nikah dulu Ryouta! Baru kawin."

"Apa bedanya? Sama-sama mengalami malam pertama ini." Ryouta menjawab dengan sangat santai. Tidak tahu jika wajah Tetsuya mulai memanas ketika membicarakan suatu hal yang agak dewasa (menurutnya).

Keduanya mulai diam. Jam masuk tersisa lima belas menit lagi. Tetsuya kembali bertanya pada Ryouta, "Ryouta, kamu tahu tidak?"

"Tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Karena aku maunya tempe."

"Apa sih!"

Ryouta memamerkan gigi putih nan rapi miliknya, "Oke oke, kenapa?"

Tetsuya berusaha meredam emosi yang sempat membakar membara. Dihirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya hingga dada sedikit naik ke atas, lalu diembuskan perlahan—kalau menurut Ryouta mah seperti wanita yang akan melahirkan, "Jadi gini. Semalam aku pulang larut dan menunggu ayah di halte dekat sekolah. Aku tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah cermin. Awalnya aku hiraukan saja, tapi saat sampai di rumah entah kenapa cermin itu sudah ada di atas kasurku."

"Cermin? Hanya sebuah cermin?"

"Tunggu dulu, cermin ini beda dari yang lain. Dia bisa menunjukkan wajah seseorang yang ingin kita tanyakan."

Ryouta terlihat serius sekarang, "Jadi maksudmu cermin itu ajaib? Ah, lelucon macam apa ini. Mana ada cermin seperti dalam dunia donge—"

"Aku serius, Kise Ryouta." Tetsuya menajamkan tatapannya. Ryouta diam membatu. Tetsuya tidak pernah seserius ini ketika berbincang dengannya.

"Kamu memang menanyakan siapa saja di dalam cermin itu?" Ryouta penasaran. Walau masih agak tidak percaya dengan apa yang diutarakan Tetsuya, tapi kalau ini sungguhan—sungguh _marveolus_ namanya.

Tetsuya memasang wajah mengingat, "Semalam aku menanyakan siapa orangtuaku. Dan tepat! Wajah orangtuaku muncul di dalam cermin. Terus aku menanyakan siapa temanku yang paling berisik, dan wajahmu yang muncul!"

"Kenapa aku identik dengan orang yang berisik..." Ryouta mendesah sebal, "Terus, kamu menanyakan apalagi?"

Tetsuya ingin menjawab. Ia ingat semalam dirinya menanyakan siapa—suami di masa depan. Ah, kenapa pula masih terbayang-bayang sampai sekarang wajah Akashi Seijurou yang tidak diharapkan Tetsuya sebagai calon suami!

"A—aku, menanyakan siapa suami di masa depanku." ucap Tetsuya jujur. Hah, lagi pula berbohong pun tidak ada gunanya.

Ryouta membulatkan matanya sempurna, "Suami? Woah, siapa laki-laki itu?"

Ah, haruskah Tetsuya menjawabnya?

Napas kembali dihirup paksa. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup yang mulai menjalar hingga ubun-ubun. Bulu kuduk mulai berdiri sendiri. Sepertinya jika nanti Tetsuya akan melahirkan, ia sudah sangat mahir dalam mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "Tapi... Jangan terkejut ya."

"Iya, siapa dia?"

Sekali lagi, Tetsuya berusaha menutup kedua matanya, "Dia—"

"Dia—"

"Adalah—"

"Adalah—"

"Seorang manusia."

"Aku tahu dia manusia! Ah, nenek-nenek pakai bikini pun tahu! Oh, jangan bilang suami di masa depanmu itu manusia 2D?! Berarti kamu bau bawang..."

Tetsuya menjitak kepala Ryouta tiada ampun, "Mulutmu Ryouta! Ingin kujahit rasanya!"

"A—ampun! Yak! Lepaskan!" kini Ryouta berteriak keras. Karena Tetsuya berhati baik dan tidak sombong, ia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari kepala Ryouta.

"Mau kuceritakan tidak?" Tetsuya kembali bertanya. Ryouta mengangguk-angguk lucu. Takut dijitak lagi sama Tetsuya.

Entah sudah keberapa kali embusan napas keluar, Tetsuya berusaha tenang, "Suamiku... Akashi Seijurou."

"Oh, Akashi Seijurou. Kenapa tidak katakan sejak tad—APA?! AKASHI SEIJUROU?!"

Tetsuya segera menutup rapat mulut Ryouta. Tahu begini ia seharusnya membawa lakban hitam tadi. Tetsuya tersenyum canggung sekarang. Dirinya merasa seperti Miss Universe; _karena semua mata tertuju padamu_ (begitu katanya). Ryouta sendiri meronta-ronta agar tangan Tetsuya melepaskan cengkramannya. Kecil-kecil begitu tenaganya besar juga.

.

Jam istirahat sudah berdering, maka Tetsuya serta Ryouta memilih untuk pergi ke kantin.

Biasanya mereka akan makan di dalam kelas (karena Tetsuya membawa bekal dan Ryouta yang akan meminta makanan Tetsuya). Tapi kali ini, dikarenakan pikiran Tetsuya sedang tidak jernih sejak pagi, maka bekal pun terlupakan. Jadilah mereka berdua di sini—di tempat yang amat menyesakkan. Banyak murid-murid yang sedang mengantre untuk memesan makanan. Tetsuya merasa tidak nyaman harus berhimpit-himpit dengan murid lainnya—bukan, bukan karena ia tidak suka keramaian. Tapi karena yang menghimpit tubuhnya adalah anak-anak cowok.

Ah, sangat tidak nyaman sekali.

Karena terlalu ramai macam mengantre pembagian sembako oleh pemerintah, Tetsuya dan Ryouta pun terpisah. Para siswa mulai mendorong-dorong satu sama lain. Tetsuya yang bertubuh kecil dan mungil pun terhimpit di dalam kerumunan mereka. Dilihatnya macam ingin mengajak tawuran. Tetsuya rasanya ingin mati saja sekarang. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Dan—sepertinya ia merasakan pantatnya diraba-raba.

Apa?!

Karena terlalu ricuh, Tetsuya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya terombang-ambing sana sini. Pantatnya masih diremas-remas oleh siswa lain. Tetsuya ingin menangis rasanya. Oh Tuhan, untuk pertama kalinya ada yang melakukan hal gila ini padanya. Tetsuya berteriak keras—tapi suaranya terkalahkan oleh ricuhnya para murid yang membeli makanan.

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mulai turun dari kelopak matanya yang indah.

Semua murid yang awalnya ricuh tak karuan, kini mendadak diam tak berkutik. Tetsuya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebab matanya masih tertutup rapat dan meneteskan giliran cairan berwarna bening. Ia masih merasa takut.

"Buka matamu." sebuah suara memasuki gendang telinga Tetsuya. Suaranya—entah kenapa tidak asing.

Lantas, Tetsuya membuka mata. Dilihatnya sesosok pria berambut merah dengan tampang garang khas preman sekolah. Seragamnya tidak terkancing dengan rapi. Tetsuya bisa melihat ada beberapa tato yang menghiasi tubuh pria itu di balik seragam sekolah.

"Tidak usah cengeng. Kalau kamu merasa dilecehkan, hajar saja orang itu." lagi-lagi, pria itu berucap pada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan macam keledai. Dia adalah pria yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi suami di masa depannya—Akashi Seijurou. Matanya melirik ke belakang. Pria yang tadi meraba-raba pantatnya dipegang erat oleh geng Akashi.

Seijurou sendiri tidak berucap apa-apa. Seluruh penghuni sekolah diam seribu bahasa. Mereka tidak berani berbuat macam-macam jika sudah bersangkutan dengan Seijurou—sang pemimpin yang amat ditakuti semua preman di kota Tokyo. Kaki pria itu berbalik arah, "Bawa pria bajingan itu ke ruangan guru. Tidak seharusnya pria sejati melecehkan seseorang."

Akashi Seijurou memanglah pria berengsek dengan sejuta kelakuan bajingannya yang hanya melakukan tawuran, merokok, minum-minuman keras, dan melanggar peraturan dan norma-norma yang ada. Tapi dari semua itu, tidak pernah sama sekali terpikirkan olehnya untuk melecehkan seorang pria maupun wanita. Tidak pernah sama sekali.

Setelah berucap, kini matanya melirik pada seluruh penghuni kantin, "Dan kalian—mengantre makanan dengan tertib. Kalian pikir ini tempat untuk tawuran?"

Tidak ada yang berani menjawab. Semuanya menundukkan kepala. Seijurou pun melangkah pergi dari kantin dengan anak buahnya—serta anak yang tadi melakukan pelecehan terhadap Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya... kamu tidak apa-apa?" Ryouta langsung menghampiri Tetsuya, "Kurang ajar sekali dia. Beraninya melakukan hal gila itu padamu."

Tetsuya masih diam. Matanya masih setia menatap punggung preman sekolah itu lalu.

Dirinya kini sadar.

Yang terlihat buruk pun belum tentu seburuk apa yang dipikirkan.

.

 **Bersambung**

Tangerang, 16 Agustus 2018 - 13:53 PM

 **Edited**

Tangerang, 17 Februari 2019 - 10:13 AM

 **a/n:**

terima kasih sudah membaca

luv, Dianzu


	3. SM 2: It Rains at Night

**_Disclaimer_** : _seluruh tokoh milik Fujumaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial apa pun yang saya dapat dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk bersenang-senang_

 ** _Main pair_** : _Seijurou/Tetsuya_

Selamat membaca...

.

— **Speculum Magica** —

 **Bab 2: It Rains at Night**

.

Tetsuya hanya bisa tergeletak lemah di atas kasur empuk. Tas dilempar sembarang arah. Ah, tidak biasanya ia begini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati. Ya, siapa lagi yang dapat membuat pikiran Tetsuya kacau-balau? Sudah pasti Akashi Seijurou. Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Sudah diuji di ITB dan IPB keakuratannya.

Niatnya, tadi Ryouta ingin mampir ke rumah Tetsuya (ingin melihat cermin ajaib secara langsung). Tapi, berhubung si manusia berambut pirang itu sedang ada keperluan untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok, alhasil ia tidak bisa datang ke kediaman keluarga Kuroko. Ya, mungkin belum jodoh Ryouta untuk menemui cermin ajaib. Padahal Ryouta ingin sekali menanyakan apakah ia dan salah satu pemain basket yang sedang naik daun akan berjodoh atau tidak.

Diliriknya sekilas cermin yang menggantung indah di dinding kamar. Bentuknya benar-benar unik—oh, macam cermin di zaman Yunani dulu. Ya, kira-kira begitu. Ukirannya menunjukkan perbedaan zaman yang sangat kentara. Siapa sebenarnya pemilik cermin itu? Kenapa tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya di halte bus kala itu? Dan—kenapa pula cermin itu bisa ikut pulang ke rumahnya?!

Masih menjadi misteri.

Tetsuya memaksakan diri untuk duduk di hadapan cermin, "Cermin. Aku ingin tahu, siapa suamiku di masa depan." tetap saja, pemuda itu masih tidak percaya.

Cermin mulai menunjukkan wajah seorang pria. Dan, ya. Itu Akashi Seijurou. Tetsuya hanya bisa menarik rambutnya frustasi. Walaupun tadi Seijurou bersikap baik (dan terkesan dingin), tapi tetap saja Tetsuya tidak percaya. Bisa menikah darimana coba? Satu kelas saja tidak. Kenal juga tidak. Akrab? Hah, apalagi itu. Mereka bagaikan langit dan tahi ayam—Tetsuya langit, dan Seijurou tahi ayam. Tetsuya mana mau disamakan dengan tahi ayam. Ih, jijik katanya.

Tetsuya kan anak baik-baik, sedangkan Seijurou? Ya, bukannya Tetsuya menghina sih. Tapi dilihat dari pergaulan dan sikapnya saja nenek-nenek naik motor ninja pun tahu.

"Kalau begitu, apa kami akan bahagia?" Tetsuya bertanya lagi. Oh, sudah lelah sebenarnya Tetsuya dengan takdir ini.

Cermin pun menunjukkan dua huruf.

 ** _Ya_**.

Tetsuya tertawa keras. Haha, bahagia darimana?

"Aku dan Seijurou akan memiliki anak berapa?"

Cermin mulai menjawab. Tetsuya menanti.

 ** _5_**.

Tetsuya tersedak debu. Yang benar saja. Itu Seijurou hobi buat anak apa bagaimana? Nanti biaya makannya bagaimana? Tetsuya tidak mau anak-anaknya mati kelaparan. Belum lagi biaya finansial untuk keperluan mereka sekolah. Kepala Tetsuya rasanya berdenyut sakit.

"Tetsuya."

Dari luar kamar, sang ibu mengetuk pintu. Dengan cekatan Tetsuya menghampiri, "Ya, Bu?"

"Bisakah kamu membeli makanan di mini market? Hari ini Ibu tidak masak."

"Bisa." Tetsuya menganggukkan kepala. Sang ibu tersenyum lembut, "Ya sudah, sekarang kamu lekas ganti pakaian. Ini uangnya."

.

Dan di sinilah Tetsuya sekarang. Di dalam mini market dekat persimpangan jalan. Sedikit jauh dari rumahnya. Hari sudah gelap. Tetsuya memilih beberapa ramen untuk disantap. Ia mengambil lebih banyak. Ingin mukbang katanya di rumah.

"Hai, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menoleh. Oh, itu Shitarou yang menyapa, "Oh, hai."

"Sedang apa di sini?"

"Membeli makanan."

Shitarou Midorima—tetangga Tetsuya. Rumahnya berada tepat di depan rumah keluarga Kuroko. Tapi mereka beda sekolah. Shitarou itu anak yang baik dan juga sopan. Pintar dan juga kaya—tidak, tidak. Tetsuya bukan pemuda dengan pikiran materialis. Tetsuya nyaman berbincang dengan Shitarou. Dia orang yang dewasa dan dapat diandalkan.

Ah, andai saja suami di masa depannya adalah Shitarou Midorima. Tetsuya pasti tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan nasib di masa depannya.

"Kamu sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Tetsuya. Shitarou tersenyum, "Menunggu Kazunari."

Oh, Tetsuya lupa. Shitarou sudah ada yang punya.

"Oh." jawab Tetsuya. Tidak, Tetsuya tidak cemburu. Tetsuya kan tidak menyukai Shitarou. Jadi dia biasa saja.

Dari luar mini market, nampaknya Kazunari Takao sudah menunggu, "Tetsuya, aku pergi dulu ya. Kazunari sudah datang."

"Oke."

"Pulanglah segera. Hari sudah larut."

"Iya. Kamu bawel seperti ibuku."

Shitarou tertawa sejenak. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Tetsuya sendiri di dalam mini market.

Setelah dirasa belanjaannya lengkap, Tetsuya segera membayar di kasir lalu pergi ke luar. Ditengoknya ke atas—hujan. Ya, hujan. Sudah gelap, hujan pula. Mana tidak ada ojek. Capai deh. Tahu begini Tetsuya bawa payung tadi. Deras sekali, Tetsuya kedinginan. Ingin minta dijemput, tapi ia lupa bawa ponsel. Nasib nasib.

Kakinya letih. Belanjaan begitu berat. Ingin segera telentang di atas ranjang rasanya. Udara mulai dingin. Hujan semakin deras. Hari semakin gelap. Oh, Tuhan. Haruskah Tetsuya menerobos hujan? Tapi, kalau ia sakit—bagaimana?

Ah, masa bodo. Yang penting sekarang adalah sampai di rumah tepat waktu sebelum hari semakin larut.

Kakinya mulai mengambil ancang-ancang, dan mulailah kakinya akan melangkah.

Tapi—tapi, kenapa tubuhnya ditarik seseorang?

"Gila, apa kamu mau mati?!"

Tetsuya tidak tahu. Yang pasti—tubuh mungilnya kini berada di dalam pelukan seorang pria. Ya, ya, pria. Pria? ASTAGA!

"Lepaskan!" Tetsuya segera melepas paksa pelukan sang pria, "Dasar gila!"

"Kamu yang gila! Kalau aku tidak menarikmu, kamu bisa terlindas truk besar!"

Tetsuya menatap lekat wajah pria yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Diteliti lagi. Nampaknya tidak asing.

"AKASHI SEIJUROU!"

Refleks Tetsuya berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Seijurou sembarang. Terkejut. Ah, kenapa harus pria ini yang menyelamatkannya? Kenapa bukan Levi Ackerman dari anime sebelah? Tetsuya ingin menangis saja rasanya.

"Hei, tidak usah menunjukku begitu." Seijurou berusaha menenangkan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menurunkan tangannya, "M—maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Ya, ya. Lupakan saja." sanggah Seijurou, "Lain kali, jika ingin menerobos hujan—lihat kanan dan kiri dulu."

Tetsuya menunduk, lalu mengangguk, "Iya."

Hening. Untuk beberapa saat, hanya air hujan yang menggema di seluruh penjuru. Tetsuya hanya bisa berdiri diam dengan kaku sekarang. Seijurou terlihat santai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Ingin pulang?" tanya Seijurou.

Tetsuya mendengus. Ya iyalah! Memang Tetsuya mau ke mana lagi, "Iya."

Seijurou melirik ke atas langit—malam ini nampaknya hujan akan bercumbu ria dengan langit, "Rumahmu di mana?"

"Lurus saja. Rumahku yang paling luas."

Bukannya Tetsuya sombong, tapi memang kenyataannya begitu.

Seijurou menganggukkan kepala, "Oh."

Tanpa ragu, Seijurou segera menggenggam tangan mungil Tetsuya. Pemuda itu ingin memprotes, namun pria itu mengajaknya untuk lari dan menerobos hujan. Dan entah kenapa Tetsuya menurut saja tubuhnya diajak berlari di bawah air yang dengan kurang ajarnya membasahi tubuh serta rambut biru lautnya. Padahal tadi pagi Tetsuya baru keramas.

Setelah menemukan rumah paling luas, Seijurou segera membuka pintu pagar dan menyeret Tetsuya masuk ke dalam. Mereka berhenti di teras rumah. Tetsuya mulai membersihkan tubuhnya yang basah, "Kalau ingin mengajak lari, bilang dong! Aku lelah. Oh, untung saja belanjaanku tidak tertinggal."

"Ya, maaf. Setidaknya kamu sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat." sahut Seijurou.

Setelah membilas air yang menempel di kulit, Tetsuya pun menatap Seijurou, "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." sahut Seijurou lagi, "Kalau begitu, aku mau pergi."

Ketika kaki Seijurou ingin melangkah, Tetsuya bersuara, "T—tunggu."

Seijurou menolehkan wajah, "Ada apa? Belanjaanmu tidak ada yang tertinggal kan?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Bukan itu."

"Terus apa?"

"Menginaplah di rumahku. Di luar masih hujan."

.

 **Bersambung**

Tangerang, 21 Agustus 2018 - 21:41 PM

 **Edited**

Tangerang, 06 Mei 2019 - 15:14 PM

 **a/n** : hai hai hai maaf baru update sekarang xD baru ada waktu buat lanjut fanfik, jadi ya... gini /plak. selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa teman-teman. terima kasih sudah membaca fanfik ini...


	4. SM 3: A New Love Story Begins

**_Disclaimer_** : _seluruh tokoh milik Fujumaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial apa pun yang saya dapat dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk bersenang-senang_

 ** _Main pair_** : _Seijurou/Tetsuya_

Selamat membaca...

.

— **Speculum Magica** —

 _Bab 3: A New Love Story Begins_

.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Tidak baik seorang seme menginap di rumah uke." sahut Seijurou, "Aku pulang, ya."

Tetsuya hanya melongo melihat sikap Seijurou. Ia kira laki-laki itu akan menerima ajakannya (sebenarnya, tadi Tetsuya hanya mengetes Seijurou). Ia kira Seijurou sama saja dengan pria lain. Tapi, dia berbeda. Seijurou sangat menghormati seorang uke. Sepertinya Tetsuya benar-benar salah sudah mengecap pria itu sebagai pria bajingan. Ketika kaki Seijurou sudah seperempat jalan di halaman rumah Tetsuya, petir seakan memang tidak mengizinkan pria itu minggat dari rumah Tetsuya. Hujan semakin deras dan Tetsuya buru-buru mengambil payung yang ada di teras—lalu berlarian menghampiri Seijurou.

"Sudah kubilang. Menginaplah di rumahku. Lagi pula, besok libur." ucap Tetsuya.

Seijurou menatap heran, "Tapi... Besok kan hari rabu?"

"Guru ada rapat. Kan sudah diumumkan di sekolah tadi."

"Oh, sepertinya aku sedang tidur ketika ada pengumuman tadi."

Tetsuya hanya bisa memutar bola mata, "Ya sudah, cepat masuk!"

"Nanti orangtuamu bagaimana? Mengizinkan tidak?" ucap Seijurou tahu diri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ada ibu di rumah. Ayah sedang di luar kota." Tetsuya langsung menyambar tangan besar Seijurou, lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang besar.

Seijurou melepas sepatunya yang basah. Tetsuya menaruh payung di teras depan, lalu melepas alas kaki. Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Terlihat sedikit gelap dan sepi. Seijurou lirik kanan dan kiri, "Hmmm. Di mana ibumu?"

"Sepertinya sudah tidur. Ah, kamu tidur di kamar tamu saja ya." ucap Tetsuya.

Seijurou hanya mengangguk setuju. Tetsuya melihat ke arah Seijurou, "Bajumu basah."

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti juga kering—"

"Mana bisa begitu? Nanti kalau masuk angin bagaimana? Aku tidak pandai ngerokin orang!" Tetsuya memotong ucapan Seijurou.

Seijurou hanya melongo. Pria mungil di hadapannya kini begitu perhatian padanya (padahal mereka baru kenal). Walau sedikit (sangat) bawel, tetapi Seijurou dapat melihat siluet kekhawatiran di dalam mata Tetsuya. Hei, tapi kenapa?

Tetsuya yang mulai gemas pun dengan paksa menarik tangan besar Seijurou ke dalam kamar tamu yang gelap. Ruangan pun dikunci rapat. Tetsuya mulai menyalakan lampu, lalu membuka lemari berisikan pakaian khusus untuk tamu. Seijurou hanya diam di tempat—tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Bayangkan saja sebagai orang asing kamu harus berduaan di dalam kamar dengan seorang pria cantik dengan keadaan pintu dikunci. Walau tampang garang macam preman pasar, namun sebenarnya hati dan pikiran Seijurou masih sangat polos dan suci. Wajahnya mendadak memerah ketika membayangkan mereka harus berduaan seperti ini.

"H—hei! Tidak baik seorang pria manis berduaan dengan pria jantan di dalam kamar macam ini!"

"Diamlah kamu, dasar bawel."

Seijurou tersentak. Padahal yang bawel pria di depannya. Lalu kenapa sekarang dirinya yang dicap bawel? Seijurou tidak terima, "Hei, kamu yang bawel!"

Tetsuya tidak mengubris ucapan Seijurou. Ia masih sibuk mencari pakaian untuk Seijurou pakai. Ah, ketemu. Kaos hitam oblong dengan celana training abu-abu. Dilemparkannya pakaian itu pada Seijurou, "Itu. Pakailah."

Dengan sigap, Seijurou menangkap pakaian yang dilemparkan Irene. Pria cantik itu pergi—meninggalkan Seijurou sendirian di dalam kamar dengan wajah dungu seperti keledai. Di luar sana, Tetsuya langsung lari terbirit-birit menaiki tangga lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Dikuncinya pintu dengan rapat. Tubuhnya yang mungil disenderkan pada pintu kayu. Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat sekarang.

"Sial, kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar sekarang?" ucap Tetsuya sembari memegangi dadanya. Rasanya aneh. Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perut. Ah, tapi jika dipikir-pikir, memangnya kupu-kupu bisa menggelitik perut?

Dengan kasar, Tetsuya menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur nan empuk. Wajahnya yang cantik ditutup menggunakan bantal. Demi Tuhan, untuk pertama kalinya hati terasa cenat-cenut kayak badut. Wajah mulai merah merona. Tunggu-tunggu, ada apa ini? Tetsuya merasakan hidungnya kembang-kempis. _Oh God, what's wrong with_ Tetsuya?

Lamunan Tetsuya buyar tatkala seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Sayang, kamu di dalam?"

Oh, itu suara sang ibu. Segera Tetsuya bangkit dari kasur, lalu membukakan pintu untuk sang ibu, "Iya?"

Wajah sang ibu terlihat murung, "Kamu membawa seorang laki-laki masuk ke dalam kamar tamu?"

Oh, mampus sudah. Tetsuya tepuk jidat. Ia lupa memberi tahu ibunya jika ada Seijurou di kamar tamu. Tetsuya sudah berdoa dalam hati. Semoga malam ini dirinya masih diberikan kehidupan yang tenang, aman, dan sejahtera. Mati sudah jika sang ibu marah karena dirinya membawa seorang pria (seme) masuk tanpa permisi. Oh, Tetsuya benar-benar takut jika ibunya akan merebus dirinya di dalam kompor yang panas.

Karena takut, Tetsuya hanya bisa menunduk sambil menganggukkan kepala, "I-iya..."

Jantung Tetsuya rasanya ingin loncat. Sudahlah berdebar karena Seijurou, kini berdebar karena sang ibu. Sungguh, apakah hari ini adalah hari berdebar nasional?

"Dasar anak bodoh, kenapa tidak diberikan makan dan minuman hangat? Kasihan dia."

Tetsuya mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap sang ibu yang tengah tersenyum menatap matanya, "Buatkan susu cokelat hangat dan makanan. Pasti dia kelaparan."

Tunggu-tunggu, Tetsuya kira ibunya akan marah besar karena dirinya dengan lancang berani membawa masuk seorang pria ke dalam rumah. Tapi ternyata tidak sama sekali. Ada apa ini?

Di sisi lain, kini sang ibu tersenyum hangat. Mengusap lembut kepala sang anak, "Ibu senang. Sekarang kamu mulai bergaul dengan teman-temanmu. Apalagi dengan anak cowok spesies seme."

Ah, begitu. Ibunya senang dirinya bisa berteman dengan anak cowok (seme). Ya, ya, kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Tetsuya adalah anak dengan berkepribadian introvert. Beda jauh sekali dengan sahabatnya Ryouta yang memiliki sifat ekstrovert. Tetsuya memiliki trauma tersendiri dengan seorang seme. Dan karena trauma itu yang menyebabkan dirinya malu jika berdekatan dengan seorang seme. Kalian penasaran dengan trauma apa yang dialami Tetsuya sehingga dirinya pemalu dengan seorang seme?

Penjelasannya akan dijabarkan di chapter ke depannya.

"Ibu ke kamar dulu ya. Jangan tinggalkan temanmu sendiri." ucap sang ibu, lalu berlalu-lalang masuk ke dalam kamar meninggalkan anak perawan—eh, maksudnya anak perjakanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

Tetsuya hanya bisa memasang wajah melongo. Dengan segera dirinya turun ke dapur, membuatkan susu cokelat serta makanan untuk Seijurou. Jantungnya semakin berdebar keras ketika memikirkan wajah Seijurou. Tunggu, tunggu. Ada apa ini?

Setelah selesai membuat makanan, Tetsuya berjalan menuju kamar tamu sembari membawa nampan. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, lalu diembuskan perlahan guna menghilangkan rasa gugup. Entah kenapa dirinya mendadak gugup sekarang. Diketuknya pintu kayu.

Seijurou membukakan pintu dari dalam kamar. Tetsuya hanya bisa meneguk ludah kasar. Oh, lihat saja keadaan pria di hadapannya sekarang ini. Rambut merah basah dengan mata yang sayu. Baju hitam ketat yang Tetsuya pinjamkan tadi terlihat sangat seksi di tubuh Seijurou. Wajah pria itu terlihat semakin—err... Tampan? Dan jangan lupakan kulitnya yang nampak makin seksi dengan tetesan air yang masih menetes.

Demi Tuhan, _he looks so fucking hot, babe_.

"Masuklah." Seijurou membukakan pintu selebar-lebarnya. Mempersilakan sang empunya rumah untuk masuk.

Tetsuya semakin gelagapan. Wajahnya yang cantik mendadak merona. Kakinya yang mungil melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu menaruh nampan di atas meja. Telinganya semakin menajam tatkala mendengar pintu tertutup dan dikunci rapat. Oh, demi apa sekarang dirinya dan Seijurou berduaan di dalam kamar dengan pintu kamar tertutup dan terkunci?

"Kamu membuat makanan? Untukku?" kini Seijurou tepat berada di belakang tubuh Tetsuya.

Tetsuya semakin dibuat salah tingkah. Deru napas Seijurou begitu terasa di tengkuknya. Jantungnya sudah tidak karuan lagi. Demi Tuhan Tetsuya ingin mati saja sekarang. Kini, ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata—lalu mengembuskan napas secara perlahan. Tenang, tenang. Tetsuya berusaha membuat dirinya tetap tenang. Bahaya jika terlihat gugup di depan Akashi Seijurou.

"Y—ya, makanlah. Nanti kamu sakit." ucap Tetsuya berusaha tenang sebisa mungkin.

Seijurou terlihat tersenyum di belakang, "Terima kasih. Kamu tahu saja kalau aku lapar."

"B—baiklah, kalau begitu aku permis—"

Ketika berbalik badan, tidak sengaja Tetsuya menyandung kaki Seijurou. Alhasil, tubuhnya yang mungil pun oleng dan terempas di atas kasur. Tangannya dengan sigap menarik baju yang dikenakan Seijurou. Dan hal itu membuat tubuh Seijurou pun ikut oleng dan terjatuh di atas tubuh kecil Tetsuya.

Kedua mata mereka kembali bertemu.

Entah kebetulan atau memang sudah takdir Tuhan, atau mungkin memang takdir yang sudah author ketik dalam narasi ini, listrik mendadak padam tatkala terdengar sambaran petir yang begitu kencang dari luar rumah. Membuat nuansa di dalam kamar menjadi gelap gulita. Hanya sinar rembulan dengan rintik-rintik hujan yang terpantul lewat jendela kamar yang membuat sedikit terang. Seijurou menatap wajah cantik Tetsuya yang terpampang jelas di depannya. Cahaya bulan membuatnya semakin indah dan mempesona. Tetsuya pun tak berkedip ketika menatap wajah Seijurou yang berada tepat di atas tubuhnya.

Tampan.

Tampan.

Memang sangat tampan.

Deru napas mereka semakin beradu.

Wajah mulai mendekat.

Gelap gulita sudah mendominasi.

Pintu kamar terkunci rapat.

Hanya suara hujan yang menemani.

Dan rembulan di luar sana menjadi saksi.

"M—maaf," Seijurou bangkit dari atas tubuh Tetsuya.

Namun ditahan tangan besarnya. Tetsuya menahan. Membuat tubuh Seijurou kembali ambruk di atasnya.

"Jangan pergi. Aku takut gelap..." ungkap Tetsuya dengan suara gemetar.

Seijurou tetap berada di atas tubuh Tetsuya. Pria berambut biru itu memeluk lehernya—lalu berbisik tepat di telinganya, "Biarkan untuk semalam ini seperti ini. Aku takut gelap."

Dan kini, di dalam kamar nan gelap, di bawah rintikan hujan dengan disertai gemuruh halilintar, dua insan yang baru saling kenal pun mulai merasakan adanya getaran aneh di dalam lubuk hati.

Dan cermin di kamar atas pun sedikit bersinar.

Pertanda jika sebuah kisah cinta baru dimulai.

.

bersambung

Tangerang, 09 November 2018 - 20:53 PM

edited

Cirebon, 09 September 2019 - 20:37 PM

A/N:

Halo semua! Maaf jika update fanfiknya kelamaan huhuhu. Semoga menikmati kisahnya, maaf jika semakin aneh, hahaha I think this fanfic kinda weird, but I hope y'all enjoy with this!!!


	5. SM 4: Lebam Hatiku Karena Kamu

**_Disclaimer_** : _seluruh tokoh milik Fujumaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial apa pun yang saya dapat dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk bersenang-senang_

 _ **Main pair** :_ _Seijurou/Tetsuya_

 _Selamat membaca..._

.

— **Speculum Magica** —

 _Bab 4: Lebam Hatiku Karena Kamu_

.

Sudah seminggu ini Tetsuya tidak melihat batang hidung Seijurou.

Sejak malam itu, paginya Seijurou sudah tak ada di dalam kamar. Tetsuya berpikir jika Seijurou memiliki urusan penting—jadi dia pergi pagi-pagi buta. Namun nyatanya sudah seminggu ini pria berstatus murid yang hobinya bolak-balik masuk ruang BK tak kunjung terlihat. Ia hilang bak ditelan bumi. Tak ada kabar apa pun. Sebenarnya, itu bukan urusan Tetsuya—toh, masuk tak masuknya Seijurou ke sekolah bukan tanggung jawab Tetsuya.

Tapi, laki-laki itu penasaran.

"Hei, pagi-pagi begini sudah melamun." Ryouta dengan lancang memukul bahu Tetsuya, membuat pria berambut biru laut itu terkejut tiba-tiba, " _Yak_! Kamu membuatku terkejut."

Ryouta hanya terkikik geli melihat reaksi Tetsuya, "Oh ya. Hari ini aku main ke rumahmu, ya? Ingin melihat cermin yang kamu ceritakan."

Ah, benar juga. Ryouta kan belum pernah melihat cermin ajaib yang diceritakan Tetsuya, "Ya sudah, nanti sepulang sekolah ke rumahku saja."

Murid-murid di kelas mendadak berhamburan ke luar. Tetsuya dan Ryouta yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun merasa penasaran, "Ada apa?"

Tetsuya hanya mengangkat bahu—tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ryouta yang penasaran setengah _edan_ pun menepuk pundak Kagami yang hendak pergi ke luar, "Hei, kiwil!"

"Sialan, dasar ayam kampus!" Kagami beringsut. Ryouta hanya tertawa kencang, "Bodoh, apa yang terjadi di luar?"

"Entah."

"Terus kenapa kamu lari seperti itu?"

"Hanya ingin lari saja."

"Dasar kiwil!"

"Ayam kampus! Ah, tidak-tidak. Ayam kampus terlalu bagus untukmu."

"Lalu aku ayam apa?"

"Ayam geprek!"

" _Tolol_!"

Tetsuya hanya bisa menutup kedua telinga. Mendengar adu mulut antara Ryouta dan juga Kagami hanya membuat kepalanya ingin pecah. Bahaya kalau kepalanya pecah, bisa-bisa ia mati nanti. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Tetsuya keluar dari dalam kelas—meninggalkan Ryouta dan Kagami yang masih asyik adu bacot.

Banyak murid yang berteriak seakan mendukung. Ah, firasat Tetsuya mengatakan jika ada sebuah perkelahian di sini. Tetsuya tidak suka perkelahian. Tetsuya kan anak yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung di wc. Dan—beruntung tubuh Tetsuya itu kecil lagi mungil, jadi dengan mudah ia bisa menyelinap masuk di antara para rombongan. Matanya mendadak membulat seakan ingin keluar ketika melihat siapa yang tengah baku hantam di tengah lapangan sekolah.

Itu Akashi Seijurou.

Dan parahnya lagi dia bertengkar dengan Eikichi Nebuya! Si ketua OSIS. Oh, demi Tuhan apa yang terjadi. Tetsuya memaksakan diri masuk ke dalam kerumunan, lalu berlari ke arah Seijurou dan Eikichi.

"Hentikan!" Tetsuya berteriak, berusaha memisahkan keduanya. Namun, berhubung Seijurou dan Eikichi memiliki sifat yang sama-sama keras kepala, Tetsuya benar-benar kewalahan menengahinya.

Eikichi berniat memukul wajah Seijurou, namun sayang. Yang ia pukul adalah wajah cantik Tetsuya. Seijurou yang melihatnya pun langsung menghajar membabi-buta Eikichi. Pertengkaran mereka semakin menjadi-jadi, sehingga kepala sekolah pun turun tangan.

.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Tetsuya dengan telaten mengusap luka-luka lebam yang nampak pada wajah Seijurou. Kebetulan ia adalah anggota PMR, jadi mudah saja untuknya membersihkan luka dan darah. Seijurou menatap Tetsuya yang masih setia merawatnya, "Kenapa kamu nekat, sih? Kan jadi luka sudut bibirmu itu."

" _Yak_! Seharusnya kamu berterima kasih padaku. Kalau aku tidak memisahkan kalian berdua, kalian bisa mati!" Tetsuya misuh-misuh. Niatnya kan baik, ingin menghindari pertengkaran yang ada. Eh, malah dimarahi. Seijurou memang manusia tidak tahu diuntung! Dasar monyet!

Eh, astaga. Kasar sekali kamu Tetsuya.

"Iya-iya, terima kasih." Seijurou mengalah demi kebaikan dunia. Pernah ia baca artikel yang mengatakan jika uke marah adalah bencana melebihi perang dunia. Seijurou tidak ingin terjadi perang dunia ketiga. Perang dengan Eikichi saja sudah membuatnya babak belur begini, bagaimana jika perang dunia ketiga dengan Tetsuya?

Bisa-bisa ia berjumpa dengan Malaikat Izrail nanti.

"Menghadap ke sana."

Seijurou menurut saja ketika Tetsuya menyuruhnya menghadap lain. Pipinya yang memar diberikan kompres agar lebamnya berkurang. Sudut bibir yang sedikit robek pun diusap dengan sayang. Tetsuya begitu telaten hingga membuat Seijurou sedikit—ekhm, terpana, "Terima kasih."

Tetsuya berhenti sejenak, "Iya, sama-sama."

"Kenapa kamu mau memisahkanku dengan Eikichi saat bertengkar tadi?" Seijurou bertanya. Ia penasaran, dari ribuan murid hanya Tetsuya yang memisahkan mereka tadi. Murid yang lain saja malah mendukung mereka baku hantam. Dasar murid biadab, bukannya memisahkan malah mendukung.

Tetsuya yang ditanya pun hanya bisa diam. Kalau dipikir-pikir untuk apa dia membantu Seijurou? Sampai sudut bibirnya lebam begini. Sebenarnya, Tetsuya bukanlah tipe orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Ketika Ryouta jambak-jambakan dengan Satsuki pun Tetsuya tidak peduli dan tidak mau peduli juga. Tapi kenapa ia mau peduli dengan monyet yang satu ini ya?

Ah, apa karena Seijurou calon suaminya di masa depan ya? Kalau Seijurou bertengkar hingga mati, nanti Tetsuya tidak bisa menikah. Tidak bisa menikah nanti dia tidak punya anak, dong. Dih, amit-amit ya Tuhan. Tetsuya masih ingin merasakan yang namanya berumah tangga, memasak sarapan untuk keluarga, dan berkembang biak dengan suami pada malam jumat—ya, ya, yang terakhir lupakan saja.

"Ya—kalau kamu bertengkar sampai mati, nanti arwahmu gentayangan. Aku tidak mau sekolah ini jadi angker." ucap Tetsuya asal, lalu menundukkan wajah.

Seijurou berpikir, benar juga ucapan Tetsuya. Kalau ia mati, nanti arwahnya gentayangan. Seijurou tidak mau arwahnya gentayangan. Matanya melirik ke arah Tetsuya yang masih menunduk. Ia melihat sudut bibir Tetsuya yang sedikit lebam akibat pukulan Eikichi tadi.

"Hei."

Tetsuya menoleh. Suara Seijurou barusan terdengar sangat—ekhm—seksi, "Y—ya?"

Seijurou perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tetsuya. Tunggu-tunggu, mau apa Seijurou mendekatkan wajahnya?

Tangan berurat itu menyentuh sudut bibir Tetsuya lalu mengusapnya lembut, "Bibirmu luka. Harus diobati."

 _Waduh_ , gawat. Jantung Tetsuya rasanya sedang disko. Kok ia jadi gugup gini?

Perlahan, Seijurou mengambil kompresan, lalu mengusapkannya pada bibir Tetsuya, "Sebelum mengobati luka orang lain, obati lukamu dulu."

 _Anjay_. Tetsuya dibuat merinding disko sama Seijurou. Sialan manusia yang satu ini. Tetsuya sendiri tidak bisa berkedip menatap wajah Seijurou yang sangat dekat dengannya sekarang. Yang sakit sudut bibirnya, tapi yang terasa berdenyut hatinya. Bergetar bagai diterpa gempa bumi berskala tinggi. Tetsuya terus mengumpat dalam hati; _sial, sial, sial—Seijurou tampan sial_. Ya, kira-kira begitulah umpatannya.

"Terima kasih, sudah mau peduli denganku." Seijurou berucap dengan tulus. Ia tersenyum. Sumpah demi apa pun Tetsuya tidak percaya bisa melihat senyuman dari seorang Akashi Seijurou.

"Y—ya, sama-sama."

Hari pun berakhir dengan Seijurou yang mengobati luka lebam di sudut bibir Tetsuya sampai senja menjemput.

.

To be continued

Tangerang, 16 Februari 2019 - 14:33 PM

Edited

Tangerang, 05 Oktober 2019 - 21:22 PM

A/N: huwaaaa maafkan saya yang updatenya kelamaan:"))


	6. SM 5: One Day in the Rain

_**Disclaimer:** seluruh tokoh milik Fujumaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial apa pun yang saya dapat dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk bersenang-senang_

 **Main pair** : Seijurou/Tetsuya

Selamat membaca...

.

— **Speculum Magica** —

 _Bab 5: One Day in the Rain_

.

Hari ini, akhirnya Ryouta main ke rumah Tetsuya.

Ryouta penasaran setengah mampus. Ah, masa iya ada cermin yang bisa melihat masa depan? Ia takut jika Tetsuya hanya sedang berhalusinasi. Kalau pun beneran ada, Ryouta ingin mengetahui bagaimana masa depannya kelak. Apakah ia menjadi orang yang sukses? Apa dirinya bisa berjodoh dengan salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai? Intinya, Ryouta penasaran, "Di mana cermin itu?"

Tetsuya baru membuka pintu kamar. Ryouta mengintip—ah, di sana terdapat cermin baru. Oh, apa itu cermin yang dimaksud Tetsuya? Kelihatannya memang seperti cermin-cermin di dalam dongeng, "Ini cerminnya?"

Sekali lagi, Tetsuya mengangguk mengiyakan, "Ya, ini cerminnya."

Ryouta melihat. Cermin itu besar dan berdiri kokoh. Ukirannya macam dalam negeri Yunani kuno. Pahatannya luar biasa indah. Kalau dijual bisa sangat mahal. Tetsuya sedaritadi melihat reaksi Ryouta, "Kau mau coba?"

"Oh, tentu saja! Aku kan ingin tahu siapa masa depanku." ungkap Ryouta. Ia berdehem sejenak. Rambut pirangnya dibenahi, "Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?"

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kamu tahu." ucap Tetsuya.

Ryouta mengangguk. Ia menatap cermin. Sedikit gugup, "Ekhm—cermin ajaib. Kalau boleh tahu, aku Kise Ryouta ingin tahu siapa jodohku di masa depan?"

Tetsuya dan Ryouta melihat ke arah cermin. Diam dan hening. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lho, kok?

"Eh, tidak terjadi apa-apa?" ungkap Ryouta. Ia masih memperhatikan cermin besar di dalam kamar Tetsuya. Tetsuya yang melihatnya pun terheran-heran, "Eh, kemarin pas aku coba bisa, kok! Coba kamu coba lagi."

Ryouta mengangguk. Ia mengikuti perintah Tetsuya. Ia mencoba lagi, "Baiklah. Cermin ajaib, apakah aku berjodoh dengan salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai?"

Dan, cermin pun tidak bereaksi.

"Tetsuya. Sepertinya kamu berhalusinasi." ungkap Ryouta. Tetsuya tetap menyanggah, "Tidak, Ryouta. Sumpah, demi Tuhan cermin itu ajaib!"

Ryouta hanya terkekeh sejenak. Ah, apa ia harus membawa Tetsuya ke psikiater sekarang? Ia takut kawannya terkena penyakit siput gila. Tapi, siapa yang percaya jika cermin memiliki keajaiban macam di dunia dongeng? Mungkin, hanya anak-anak saja yang percaya (oh, bahkan adik sepupu Ryouta yang masih berumur empat tahun pun sudah tidak percaya dengan dongeng). Tetsuya sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan cerminnya, " _Sial_. Kenapa ini tidak bekerja."

"Tetsuya. Kalau kamu suka sama Seijurou, katakan saja. Tidak perlu kamu sampai berbohong tentang cermin ajaib."

"Aku tidak suka pada Seijurou, dasar kukang!"

Sakit. Rasanya seperti ada panah yang menancap di ulu hati. Tetsuya ini, sekalinya ngomong seperti cabai keriting yang dijual sepuluh ribuan.

Tidak terima, Tetsuya pun tetap berusaha untuk membuktikannya pada Ryouta. Kalau tidak dibuktikan, nanti Ryouta makin mengira ia menyukai Seijurou. _Idih_ , Tetsuya mana sudi suka sama pria macam Seijurou. Ya, walaupun kemarin-kemarin sempat berdebar-debar karena perbuatan si pria berambut merah itu di dalam UKS, _ekhm_.

"Cermin ajaib, tunjukkan wajah suamiku di masa depan! Jika tidak ditunjukkan, akan kuhajar kau!"

Dan, cermin pun bercahaya. Terpampanglah wajah seorang Akashi Seijurou di sana. Ryouta melongo. Mulutnya terbuka. Untung saja ia tidak sedang minum air. Coba kalau ia sedang minum air—akan mengeluarkan air terjun dari mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Demi neptunus, benar-benar terpampang wajah Seijurou di sana! Ryouta masih terpana. Tetsuya di sebelah merasa puas, enak saja dirinya disangka suka sama Seijurou. _Idih_ , najis mugholadhoh. Ryouta membatin sendiri dalam hati; gila, ini benar-benar gila. Bahkan cermin pun takut akan kemarahan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Wow... a—aku tidak bisa berkata-kata... ini _sugoi_! _Marveolus_!" Ryouta perlahan maju, menatap cermin lekat-lekat.

"Benar kan? Aku tidak bohong!" ucap Tetsuya. Kini, entah kenapa dirinya bangga sekali. Ryouta masih mematung di sebelahnya.

Dengan cepat, Ryouta segera memegang kedua bahu Tetsuya. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam sang lawan bicara, "Tolong... TOLONG MARAHI CERMIN ITU KARENA TIDAK INGIN MENUNJUKKAN SIAPA JODOHKU DI MASA DEPAN!"

Tetsuya hanya menatap melongo. Si bodoh ini... Tetsuya kira ada apa hingga tatapannya macam ibu-ibu yang berebutan diskonan di _mall_.

.

Keesokan harinya, hari terlihat sangat gelap.

Tetsuya yang baru saja selesai ekskul PMR pun hanya bisa melongo sembari menatap langit yang nampaknya sedang tidak bersahabat. Ryouta sudah pulang duluan—karena pria itu adalah manusia yang malas mengikuti kegiatan ekskul. Tetsuya memeriksa ke dalam tas, untung saja ia membawa payung. Kalau kalian mau tahu, payung yang dibawa Tetsuya itu adalah payung yang bisa dibilang— _ekhm_ —mahal. Tadinya, jika ada Ryouta di sini, ia ingin memamerkan payung barunya pada si kukang kuning itu. Tapi... ya, mungkin lain kali saja bersombong rianya.

Payung biru dengan tulisan 'KISEKI NO SEDAI', klub basket yang sedang naik daun di Jepang. Kalau Ryouta tahu Tetsuya memiliki payung itu, sudah dipastikan, pria bernama lengkap Kise Ryouta akan merengek-rengek pada Tetsuya agar dipinjamkan payung itu. _Ekhm_ , bukannya ingin sombong lagi, mudah saja bagi Tetsuya untuk membeli barang-barang yang bersangkut paut dengan sang idola karena—uangnya banyak, _hehe_.

Baru saja kaki Tetsuya ingin melangkah, tiba-tiba saja kilatan petir membahana di langit. Tetsuya teriak dengan melengking. Untung saja tidak ada orang di sana—coba kalau ada; bisa-bisa telinganya lepas dari kepala. Tetsuya merasa takut. Oh, apakah ini hukuman dari Tuhan karena daritadi di dalam hati dirinya punya niatan untuk menyombongkan payung baru pada Ryouta?

"Aduh, bagaimana ini. Kalau tidak diterobos aku akan pulang malam." keluh Tetsuya. Ia hanya bisa menatap jalanan yang sudah basah akan air yang jatuh dari atas langit.

"Hei, kau yang di sana!"

Tetsuya terlonjak kaget. Ia kira ada setan penunggu sekolah yang memanggilnya. Ternyata itu Seijurou—sang calon suami di masa depannya. _Ekhm_. Tetsuya hanya bisa memutar bola mata malas, kenapa di saat seperti ini ia harus berjumpa dengan si cengunguk sialan Akashi Seijurou? Tetsuya kan berharap jika Levi Ackerman atau Todoroki Shouto dari anime sebelah yang menghampirinya sekarang di saat hujan seperti ini, biar kayak drama-drama gitu, _hehe_ , "Kamu lagi."

Seijurou terlihat santai dengan pakaian yang tak pernah benar di mata Tetsuya. Lihatlah kerah yang tak pernah dikancing dengan benar. Baju yang tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celana, tidak ada dasi di sana, dan juga gesper. Astaga, sebenarnya anak monyet itu berniat sekolah tidak sih?!

"Kenapa belum pulang?" Seijurou bertanya. Sejak dirinya menginap di rumah Tetsuya, dan kejadian sedikit—romantis—di UKS membuat Seijurou kenal dengan sosok pemuda cantik yang cerewet lagi bawel. Sumpah, di mata Seijurou sendiri, jika Tetsuya dilihat dari fisik; aduhai sekali cantiknya, seperti dewi-dewi penghuni surga. Jika sudah sedikit kenal dengan sifatnya? Eh _buset dah_ , galak sama judesnya lebih-lebih dari _emak-emak_ yang kalau naik motor sen ke kanan, tapi beloknya ke kiri. Seijurou sempat membayangkan jika Tetsuya naik motor bagaimana, ya?

 _Hih_ , seram.

"Hujan." jawab Tetsuya singkat.

Seijurou menatap langit, benar memang hujan. Tetapi, ia menatap tangan Tetsuya yang memegang sebuah payung, "Kamu kan ada payung. Kenapa tidak dipakai?"

"Ada petir." ucap Tetsuya. Lagi-lagi singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Ah, Seijurou mengangguk. Ia ingat, ketika di rumah Tetsuya, pemuda itu pun takut pada petir—dan jadilah dirinya dipeluk erat-erat. _Ehe_ , jika mengingatnya Seijurou ingin tertawa. Ya, namanya juga anak laki-laki (seme)—siapa sih yang tidak mau dipeluk uke cantik macam Tetsuya?

"Ya sudah, mau bareng tidak? Aku juga ingin pulang." ucap Seijurou.

Tetsuya menatap tajam, "Duluan saja. Aku akan menunggu hujan reda."

Seijurou mengangguk. Tanpa payung, ia berjalan dengan santai di bawah guyuran hujan. Tetsuya menatap punggung lebar laki-laki itu—benar-benar manusia nekat. Ketika Tetsuya sibuk menggerutu di dalam hati, Seijurou membalikkan badan untuk menatap pemuda yang masih menunggu hujan berhenti, "Hei, hujan sepertinya tidak akan berhenti hingga larut. Kamu tetap tidak ingin pergi?"

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak."

"Ya sudah, kudengar mitos di sekolah ini; jika sudah pukul enam sore, akan banyak muncul setan pemakan otak." ucap Seijurou acuh, lalu kembali berjalan ke depan.

Tetsuya melebarkan matanya. Ia menatap jam tangan dan... astaga lima menit lagi jam enam sore! Tetsuya tidak mau otaknya dimakan oleh hantu, "A—akashi- _kun_! Tunggu aku!"

Dalam hati, Seijurou terkekeh geli mendengar suara Tetsuya yang gemetaran. Mudah ditipu, terlalu polos, dan seperti anak kecil. Kini, pemuda itu berdiri di sampingnya—memayungi mereka berdua. Seijurou menatap ke atas melihat payung biru milik Tetsuya, "Kamu memayungiku?"

"Kalau aku tidak memayungimu, nanti disangka aku adalah teman yang jahat." ucap Tetsuya cemberut. Ia memegang payungnya tinggi-tinggi dikarenakan tubuh Seijurou yang sedikitn lebih tinggi darinya. Tidak tega, akhirnya Seijurou mengambil alih payung biru milik Tetsuya, "Biar aku saja yang pegang."

Tetsuya merasa tidak enak hati, "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Seijurou masih menatap lurus ke depan, "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Kamu pendek, payungmu mengenai wajah tampanku."

 _Sialan_. Tetsuya kembali mengumpat dalam hati. Lagi pula, tinggi mereka kan tidak jauh beda. Dan, tampan apanya? Wajah macam monyet ingin melahirkan saja belagu sekali. Keduanya kembali terdiam. Hujan semakin senang membasahi bumi. Langit pun nampak semakin gelap, baik Tetsuya maupun Seijurou tidak berniat membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu. Tapi, Tetsuya benci bersikap canggung seperti ini. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Seijurou—pria itu tampan, rambut merahnya sedikit basah (membuat poni-poni turun menutup sebagian kening), lengan dengan kulit bersih yang lebih besar dari miliknya, dan juga ada tato di tubuhnya. Sebenarnya, jika dilihat baik-baik, Seijurou tidak terlalu buruk. Mungkin, karena penampilannya yang terkesan sangat _bad boy_ yang membuat pria itu acapkali disangka orang jahat macam di sinetron yang sering ditonton _emak-emak_.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tidak usah ditatap seperti itu."

 _Idih, amit-amit_ ya Tuhan. Tetsuya mencubit pinggang Seijurou, "Siapa yang menatapmu, _hah_?!"

Seijurou yang mengerang kesakitan pun memohon ampun, " _Yak_! Ampun! Aku hanya bercanda!"

Tetsuya melepaskan cubitannya pada pinggang Seijurou, "Hei, Akashi- _kun_. Kenapa kamu selalu terlihat menyeramkan?"

"Kamu kira aku ini setan?"

Tetsuya sedikit terkekeh, "Bukan itu maksudku bodoh. Maksudku—kenapa kamu selalu berdandan layaknya preman di Tanah Abang?"

"Oh," Seijurou menatap Tetsuya sejenak, "Karena aku melakukan apa yang aku suka. Aku tidak suka terikat dengan peraturan."

"Kenapa?" Tetsuya masih penasaran.

Seijurou mengembuskan napas, "Karena aku ini seorang pemimpin. Dan, pemimpin tidak terikat dengan peraturan. Jika ada yang mematuhi peraturan, berarti dia adalah anak buah si pemimpin."

Tetsuya memutar bola mata malas. Jawaban macam apa itu?!

"Oh, apa kamu sadar?" Seijurou berucap. Membuat Tetsuya menyahut, "Sadar kenapa?"

Seijurou menatap jalanan yang sudah terlihat gelap. Hujan masih setia menemani mereka sepanjang jalan, "Kita tidak kenal dan tidak pernah berbicara awalnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa dekat begini?"

Tetsuya berpikir. Benar, mereka memang tidak dekat sejak awal. Kelas pun berbeda, "Entah. Mungkin karena kamu menyelamatkanku ketika di kantin."

Kantin. Ah, Seijurou ingat itu, "Ah... bisa jadi."

"Akashi- _kun_... tipe ideal idamanmu seperti apa?" tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya bertanya, membuat Seijurou menatap heran.

"Eh, tumben sekali? Kamu ingin mendaftar jadi pacarku?" dengan amat sangat percaya diri, Seijurou tersenyum penuh bangga. Tetsuya di samping merasa jijik, "Jawab saja. Dasar bodoh!"

Seijurou berpikir sejenak. Tipe ideal idaman, ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal semacam ini sebelumnya, "Mungkin tidak ada. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini. Mungkin, aku hanya ingin seseorang yang baik dan juga sayang keluarga."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Ia sendiri heran, kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya menanyakan hal macam ini pada Seijurou. Dan pria di sampingnya sudah cengar-cengir tidak karuan, "Kalau kamu ingin menjadi pacarku, aku sudah siap lahir dan batin."

Dan tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tinjuan menghantam pipi Seijurou. Tetsuya meninjunya keras. Ucapan Seijurou membuatnya mual, "Aku ingin muntah mendengar ucapanmu."

"Apa? Muntah? T—tapi kan kita belum pernah _skidipapap sawadikap_. Kok tiba-tiba mau muntah?"

"DIAM KAMU BELATUNG NANGKA!"

Dan, hari itu, di bawah hujan mengguyur derasnya kota Tokyo, Seijurou dan Tetsuya bertengkar ringan dalam balutan payung biru.

.

TBC

Tangerang, 06 Mei 2019 - 13:17 PM

Edited

Tangerang, 13 November 2019 - 09:29 AM


	7. SM 6: What's Love? (1)

_**Disclaimer** : seluruh tokoh milik Fujumaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial apa pun yang saya dapat dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk bersenang-senang_

 _ **Main pair** : __Seijurou/Tetsuya_

Selamat membaca...

.

* * *

— **Speculum Magica** —

 **Bab 6** : _What's Love? (1)_

* * *

.

Hari ini, hari senin—dan Seijurou malas sekali untuk sekolah.

Oh, ayolah. Hari senin mereka ada upacara. Seijurou tidak suka bangun di pagi hari. Tapi jika tidak berangkat sekolah, nanti akan dihukum lagi oleh guru BK. Seijurou sudah bosan berkunjung ke ruangan konseling. Dan—kebetulan sekali, hari ini kedua orangtuanya pergi ke luar kota dengan pembantu mereka. Lihatlah, Seijurou kadang berpikir; sebenarnya di sini anak mereka itu siapa? Dirinya atau pembantu? Tapi tidak masalah. Toh, dirinya diberi uang lebih oleh ayah.

Seijurou bangkit dari atas kasur yang begitu empuk, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Oh, _shit_. Kenapa dirinya harus _ngaceng_ sekarang? Kalau harus _onani_ sekarang kan tidak mungkin. Tidak lucu juga dirinya datang ke sekolah dengan keadaan lemas. _Setan_ memang. Akhirnya Seijurou memilih untuk _onani_ sebentar. Oke, oke, hanya sebentar. Kalian tahu lah, kelakuan anak cowok itu bagaimana.

Setelah selesai, Seijurou langsung buang hajat sepuas mungkin. Lalu dia segera mandi. Sekolah masuk pada pukul tujuh pagi (karena mereka akan melakukan upacara), dan sekarang masih pukul lima. Wow, so amazing. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Akashi Seijurou bangun di pagi buta. Biasanya ia masih molor di atas kasur sambil garuk-garuk _skrotum_. Diingatkan lagi, ini adalah kebiasaan anak cowok.

Seijurou memilih pakaian yang akan digunakan. Kemeja sekolah, dasi, celana, gesper, topi, dan jas almamater sekolah. Hari ini upacara, dan ia tidak ingin dihukum lagi. Sudah cukup, Seijurou ingin berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Sebenarnya, orangtua Seijurou tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kelakuannya di sekolah. Bahkan ayahnya Seijurou mengatakan jika itu adalah gaya anak muda, jadi tidak apa-apa. Beruntung sekali memang si _monyet_ ini.

Setelah memakai pakaian dengan rapi, Seijurou menyisir rambut merahnya. _Sip_ , sudah tampan. Seijurou _cengengesan_ sendiri di depan cermin. Gila, ia baru sadar—kenapa dirinya begitu tampan? Oh _God_ , Seijurou takut anak cowok satu sekolah akan iri dengan ketampanannya ini. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum masuk. Ia ingin membeli bubur untuk sarapan, tapi takut mules. Seijurou mendadak dilema.

Ah, masa bodo. Yang namanya sarapan tidak boleh ditunda. Seijurou mengambil tas (yang berisikan rokok, komik, handphone, dan dompet) lalu mengunci pintu rumah. Lalu menyalakan motor besarnya yang berwarna hitam mengkilat. _Sial_ , Seijurou masih memandang wajahnya dari spion motor. Akashi Seijurou benar-benar tampan!

Motor dilajukan. Seijurou menatap sekitar—ternyata berangkat di pagi hari tidaklah buruk. Anginnya begitu segar, _bung_. Matanya menatap ke kanan dan kiri—mencari sarapan. Ah, ketemu. Si penjual bubur. Seijurou memarkirkan motornya di samping gerobak, lalu memesan satu bubur. Sembari menunggu pesanan, Seijurou duduk sambil memainkan handphone. Oh, lihat! Anime favoritnya sudah keluar. Di tengah-tengah kegiatannya memainkan handphone, tidak sadar jika kursi di sebelahnya sudah diduduki seseorang. Seijurou tak peduli, toh bukan urusannya juga.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja, Seijurou merasakan jika kepalanya dijitak. _Sialan_ , siapa yang berani menjitak kepalanya?

Seijurou hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara, tapi terhenti ketika mengetahui sosok yang menjitaknya barusan adalah Tetsuya. _Lho_ , kok Tetsuya ada di sini?

"Kamu di sini?" tanya Seijurou kebingungan. Tetsuya lantas duduk di sebelahnya, "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Ya.. tidak apa-apa." Seijurou menatap layar handphone. Dan Tetsuya mulai marah-marah, "Di sebelahmu ini ada aku. Dan kamu lebih memilih melihat handphone?"

Seijurou menoleh, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Tetsuya terdiam. Iya juga ya, kenapa ia harus marah?

Bubur yang Seijurou pesan pun datang. Tetsuya memesan bubur satu.

Ketika Seijurou hendak makan, Tetsuya menahannya, "Hei jelek."

Sudahlah dimarahi, dihalangi untuk makan, dikatain jelek pula. Tidak apa-apa, Seijurou tidak marah. Untung Tetsuya manis, "Apa sayang?"

Dan satu cubitan pun melayang di pinggang Seijurou, "Aduh sakit!"

Tetsuya mencubitnya keras. Tanpa terasa wajahnya memanas karena malu. Eh, tunggu. Malu? Kok?

"Tunggu buburku datang, baru makan!" ucap Tetsuya mendengus kesal. Seijurou hanya bisa mengusap-usap pinggangnya yang kesakitan.

Tak lama, bubur pesanan Tetsuya pun datang, "Ayo makan." ucap Tetsuya, lalu melahap buburnya dengan begitu semangat. Seijurou di sebelah hanya memerhatikan. Tadi, dia melarang Seijurou makan duluan, lihatlah sekarang—dia malah makan duluan. Sekali lagi, tidak apa-apa. Seijurou tidak akan marah pada Tetsuya. Karena _uke_ selalu memakai prinsip; _uke_ selalu benar. Jika mereka salah, kembali ke pernyataan sebelumnya.

Mereka makan dengan begitu damai. Hanya terdengar suara kendaraan melaju di jalan dan dentingan antara sendok serta garpu. Tidak ada obrolan apa pun, keduanya sibuk mengunyah bubur yang ada di dalam mulut. Kenapa Tetsuya bisa ada di sini? Itu dikarenakan ia sedang tidak nafsu makan di rumah. Jadilah dirinya mencari sarapan di perempatan jalan—dan berakhir berjumpa dengan Seijurou.

Hah, sebenarnya Tetsuya mendengus sebal. Seijurou lagi, Seijurou lagi. Lama-lama ia bosan juga. Ya, namanya juga jodoh.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi—toh, lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya sekarang adalah calon suami di masa depannya. Ah, lupakan saja.

"Ibumu tidak ada di rumah?" tanya Seijurou memecahkan keheningan. Matanya tak menatap langsung Tetsuya, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah.

Tetsuya mendongakkan kepala—menatap ke arah Seijurou, "Ada. Hanya saja aku sedang ada masalah—ya, _you know_ lah." ucap Tetsuya. Seijurou hanya angguk-angguk kepala.

Mereka kembali memakan bubur. Sekali lagi, Tetsuya menatap Seijurou lekat-lekat. Seperti ada yang aneh dari penampilannya, "Akashi- _kun_."

Yang dipanggil pun hanya menoleh, "Hm." gumam Seijurou. Tangan serta konsentrasinya masih tertuju pada satu objek; yaitu bubur.

Tanpa peringatan, tangan lembut Tetsuya mengusap rambut merah Seijurou—lalu ia tersenyum sendiri. Seijurou yang terkejut ditambah bingung dengan kelakuan Tetsuya pun mau tak mau menatapnya, "Ada apa?"

"Rambutmu... rapi. Aku suka." ucap Tetsuya, masih mengusap rambut Seijurou.

Seijurou sedikit tertegun. Kok, jantungnya berdebar-debar? Ada apa ini?

Tetsuya berhenti mengusap rambut Seijurou. Dirinya lantas tersadar sudah berbuat tidak sopan, "Ma—maaf, aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan begitu."

"Ya—tidak apa-apa." ucap Seijurou sedikit kikuk. Tangannya kembali menyuapi bubur ke dalam mulut sampai habis. Sedangkan Tetsuya di sebelah masih diam dengan keadaan canggung.

Pukul setengah tujuh, bubur mereka berdua pun habis.

Seijurou membayar makanan (tentu saja bubur Tetsuya sekalian). Setelah makan, keduanya hendak pergi ke sekolah. Seijurou yang siap-siap dengan motor ninjanya, dan Tetsuya yang tengah celingak-celinguk mencari bus lewat.

"Hei, _bung_." panggil Seijurou pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh, "Apa?"

"Kenapa berdiri di situ?" tanya Seijurou lagi. Tetsuya hanya mendengus kesal, "Tentu saja menunggu bus, bodoh."

Seijurou merasa gemas dengan Tetsuya. Ia lalu menyimpan kembali helm yang sudah digenggamnya tadi—lalu berjalan mendekati Tetsuya, "Ayo, berangkat bareng."

Tetsuya menoleh. Kalau ia bareng Seijurou, itu tandanya ia harus naik satu motor dengan _cengunguk_ itu?

Tanpa izin, Seijurou langsung menarik tangan mungil Tetsuya agar ikut dengannya. Berhubung tenaga Seijurou lebih besar, maka Tetsuya hanya bisa pasrah dibawa pergi oleh Seijurou. Lelaki itu menaiki motor, disusul oleh Tetsuya.

"Pegang pinggangku erat-erat." ucap Seijurou.

Tetsuya tidak mau. Dipikirnya Seijurou hanya akan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, "Tidak mau."

"Ya sudah, kalau jatuh jangan salahkan aku ya." ucap Seijurou, lalu menyalakan mesin motor. Tetsuya di belakang masih terlihat kesal.

Tak lama, ketika motor hendak berjalan, Tetsuya hampir terjungkal ke belakang dan refleks memeluk pinggang Seijurou. Oh _God_ , Seijurou terkejut ketika melihat tangan putih melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya. Sedangkan Tetsuya di belakang tak bereaksi apa pun selain menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Seijurou. _How sweet they're_.

Dan itu membuat jantung Seijurou maupun Tetsuya berdetak lebih cepat.

.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang banyak untuk sampai di sekolah.

Hanya sepuluh menit perjalanan dari tempat bubur tadi. Tetsuya dan Seijurou yang baru sampai pun menjadi perbincangan yang hangat. Ya, bagaimana tidak? Seijurou si preman sekolah bisa berangkat bareng dengan Tetsuya yang terkenal menjadi murid teladan. Seperti kisah di dalam novel kalau menurut mereka. Dan ditambah pula Tetsuya memeluk erat pinggang Seijurou! Siapa yang tidak heran, coba?

Motor diparkirkan. Dan nampaknya Tetsuya masih betah memeluk erat pinggang Seijurou.

"Eum. _Bro_ , kita sudah sampai." ucap Seijurou sembari menengok ke belakang. Tetsuya yang tersadar pun segera melepas pelukannya, "Oh, _thanks_." lalu ia turun dari atas motor.

Baik Tetsuya maupun Seijurou nampaknya enggan memulai perbincangan terlebih dahulu.

"Oh, upacara sudah mau dimulai. Cepat kalau tidak ingin terlambat." ucap Tetsuya lalu melongos begitu saja dari parkiran. Wajahnya bersemu merah sekali, namun nampak manis. Sedangkan Seijurou masih berdiri tegap dekat motor. Apa tadi? Kenapa Tetsuya jadi terlihat manis? Oke oke, lelaki itu memang manis luar biasa. Tapi, ada yang aneh.

Aneh sekali. Kenapa jantungnya berdebar tiga kali lipat dari biasanya ketika bersama Tetsuya?

Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta?

Hah, cinta apanya?

.

 **to be continue**

Cirebon, 22 Juli 2019 - 06:36 AM

 **edited**

Tangerang, 31 Maret 2020 - 22:51 PM

 **an: im so sorry for late update. jujur, saya sedang ada masalah di rl. im so depressed, tbh i dont know what to do. saya berniat berhenti untuk menulis. mungkin, hanya fanfik ini saja yang akan saya lanjut—tapi, tidak tahu juga. saya pribadi masih ingin menulis banyak cerita. mungkin untuk saat ini hanya speculum magica yang akan saya lanjut. maaf atas sikap saya yang kurang profesional.**


End file.
